Gunslinger Girl
ADV Manga (formerly) Seven Seas Entertainment | magazine = Dengeki Daioh | demographic = Shōnen | first = November 2002 | last = | volumes = 12 | volume_list = List of Gunslinger Girl chapters }} Marvelous Entertainment FUNimation Entertainment Madman Entertainment | network = Animax, Fuji Television | first = October 8, 2003 | last = February 19, 2004 | episodes = 13 | episode_list = List of Gunslinger Girl episodes }} FUNimation Entertainment | network = Tokyo MX, TV Osaka, Chūkyō TV | first = January 7, 2008 | last = March 31, 2008 | episodes = 13 | episode_list = List of Gunslinger Girl -Il Teatrino- episodes }} is an ongoing manga by Yu Aida. It first premiered in the November 2002 issue of the monthly shōnen magazine ''Dengeki Daioh. The chapters are also being published in tankōbon volumes by ASCII Media Works. Twelve volumes have been released in Japan as of April 2010. Set in a future Italy, the series focuses on young cybernetic girls and their adult male handlers who use them as assassins under the directions of a government organization. The manga series is licensed for an English language release in North America by Seven Seas Entertainment. A thirteen-episode anime adaptation produced by Madhouse aired in Japan on Animax and Fuji Television from October 8, 2003, to February 19, 2004. A sequel titled Gunslinger Girl -Il Teatrino-'' and created by Artland premiered in Japan on Tokyo MX TV on January 7, 2008. It spanned thirteen episodes, concluding on March 31, 2008. Two additional episodes were released on DVD in Japan on October 24, 2008. The sequel is licensed for release by Funimation Entertainment. Plot Set in Italy, ''Gunslinger Girl follows the exploits of the Social Welfare Agency (often referred to as simply "the Agency"), ostensibly a charitable institution sponsored by the Italian government. While the Agency professes to aid the rehabilitation of the physically injured, it is actually a military organization specializing in counter-intelligence and counter-terrorism. It is composed of two independent branches: Public Safety, its surveillance and intelligence-gathering division, and Special Ops, the anti-terrorist division. Special Ops is itself divided into Sections 1 and 2, the latter of which employs young girls fitted with cybernetic implants as agents. The implants, which consist of synthesized muscles and carbon fiber frames, result in heightened strength and reflexes as well as high resilience to damage and pain. Each girl is paired with a male trainer, or "handler", and together they are referred to as a fratello — Italian for "brother". The handler is responsible for the training, welfare and field performance of his charge, and is free to use whatever methods he considers suitable. While these methods vary according to the handler, a common part of each girl's regimen is brainwashing called "conditioning", which produces a deadly assassin with unquestioning loyalty to her handler but also limits her life span. Each fratello exhibits a unique dynamic. Most of the handlers have police or military backgrounds and were recruited directly into Section 2. Most also chose their own cyborgs from a list of candidates, though some appear to have been assigned a cyborg. The Social Welfare Agency primarily concerns itself with dealing with the Padania Republic Faction, an organization seeking an independent northern Italy through acts of terrorism and bribery. Media Manga Gunslinger Girl, written and illustrated by Yu Aida, first premiered in Japan in the November 2002 issue of the monthly Dengeki Daioh magazine. As of November 2009, 69 chapters have been published in the magazine. The chapters are also being published in collected volumes by ASCII Media Works, with the first volume released on November 27, 2002. Twelve volumes have been published in Japan as of April 27, 2010. When ADV Manga was formed in 2003, the Gunslinger Girl manga series was one of the first titles the new branch of ADV Films licensed for an English language release in North America. The first volume was released on November 18, 2003, with the next two volumes not released until 2005. At the 2005 Anime Next convention, ADV representative David L. Williams said the slow schedule was due to ADV Manga feeling that they had rushed into the manga market in a period when it was too saturated with new manga titles. After the third volume was released that year, the series went on a two-year hiatus. Release of the series resumed in July 2007 with the publication of the fourth volume, and six volumes have been released as of April 2008. On April 8, 2010, manga publisher Seven Seas Entertainment announced that it has licensed Gunslinger Girl and will be re-released, with a new translation and in omnibus format, then singles starting with Volume 7. Anime Gunslinger Girl was adapted into a thirteen-episode anime series based on the first two volumes of the manga. The series premiered in Japan on Fuji Television from October 8, 2003, to February 19, 2004. It was directed by Morio Asaka and produced by Madhouse, Bandai Visual, Marvelous Entertainment and Fuji Television, with music by Toshihiko Sahashi. The series also aired in Japan on the satellite television network Animax, which later aired the series on its networks worldwide, including its English language networks in Southeast Asia and South Asia (where the series received its English language television premiere). Gunslinger Girl was later aired in the United States on the Independent Film Channel. In late 2004, Funimation Entertainment licensed the rights to release the first season of Gunslinger Girl across North America via a three-volume DVD series, releasing the last volume on September 6, 2005. On September 19, 2006, Funimation released the complete Gunslinger Girl series in a three-DVD box set, with another version released on December 11, 2007. FUNimation's release of the first season is also available for download on iTunes, PlayStation Store, and Xbox Live Marketplace. A second season of the series, entitled Gunslinger Girl -Il Teatrino-'', was officially announced in the October issue of ''Dengeki Daioh. It premiered on Tokyo MX TV on January 7, 2008, and ran for thirteen additional episodes until its conclusion on March 31, 2008. The second season was criticized for its lackluster animation, but earned praise for its more focused story line. This second season was animated by Artland and featured a new staff, with ''Gunslinger Girl creator Yu Aida being fully involved as the project's chief writer and supervisor. FUNimation has also licensed the second season and is currently streaming subtitled episodes on its website as well as on Veoh, promising a Region 1 retail release in 2009. Two additional episodes (14 and 15) were released on DVD in Japan on October 24, 2008. The sequel is licensed for English language release in Australia and New Zealand by Madman Entertainment and in North America by Funimation Entertainment.http://www.madman.com.au/actions/news.do?method=view&newsId=1160 . Video games A set of video games have also been produced for the PlayStation 2, released only in Japan. These take the form of rail shooters in which the player controls one of the girls on her missions. The series is composed of four volumes. There is an additional rogue fratello in these games, who go by the names Earnest (handler) and Pia (cyborg). Earnest and Pia do not appear in the manga or anime, nor are they ever mentioned. Pia's preferred weapons were the Desert Eagle .50AE and M16A1 with M203 grenade launcher. Other On December 21, 2005, an image album for Gunslinger Girl called Poca Felicità was released by Marvelous Entertainment. It contains various songs for each of the girls (sung by their respective Japanese seiyū), as well as an instrumental for Pinocchio, extra songs by Josefa, and two other instrumentals. Revo of Sound Horizon wrote all the music and lyrics for the album. The cover art was drawn by Yu Aida. References External links *[http://asciimw.jp/mediamix/gunslinger/ Gunslinger Girl] at ASCII Media Works *[http://www.mxtv.co.jp/gunslinger/ Gunslinger Girl -Il Teatrino-'' anime] at Tokyo MX *[http://www.funimation.com/gunslingergirl/ ''Gunslinger Girl anime] at Funimation *[http://funimation.com/gunslingergirl2/ Gunslinger: Il Teatrino anime] at Funimation * Category:Action anime and manga Category:ADV Manga Category:Anime of 2003 Category:Anime of 2008 Category:Bandai Visual Category:Dengeki Comics Category:Dengeki Daioh Category:Funimation Entertainment Category:Italy in fiction Category:Japan-exclusive video games Category:Madhouse Category:Manga of 2002 Category:Science fiction anime and manga Category:Seven Seas Entertainment titles Category:Shōnen manga ca:Gunslinger Girl de:Gunslinger Girl es:Gunslinger Girl eo:Gunslinger Girl fr:Gunslinger girl ko:건슬링거 걸 it:Gunslinger Girl nl:Gunslinger Girl ja:GUNSLINGER GIRL pl:Gunslinger Girl pt:Gunslinger Girl ru:Школа убийц sv:Gunslinger Girl tl:Gunslinger Girl th:ดอกไม้เพชฌฆาต uk:Gunslinger Girl zh:神槍少女